Seventh Years
by Beccaluvsmusic
Summary: A turn on what happens to Hogwarts in Harry's third year, focus on Percy Weasley's seventh year, and a new girl, Rebecca. Please R&R. More chapters depend on the Reviews!


1.  
  
Harry Potter laughed at his friend, Ron Weasley's, older brothers Fred and George, as they took turns goofing off in the living room of the Weasley's house. Harry had spent the summer before his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taking turns spending weeks at Ron's and his other friend's, Hermoine Granger's houses. He was at the Weasley's house now until September 1st, when he and all other Hogwarts students would journey from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Crossing to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked around the small living room. Fred and George, the twins, were pretending to cast spells on each other with twigs from the tree outside. Mrs. Weasley walked in and said, "Boys, go get your school supplies lists. We're going to Diagon Alley today." Fred asked, "Oh, mother, can't we go tomorrow?" She said, "Do you know what tomorrow is, silly? Today's the 31st! You're going to school tomorrow!" The boys laughed and cheered. They loved their school.  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their other children, Ginny, who was a year younger than Harry and Ron, and Percy, who was a seventh year student, walked through the brick entranceway to Diagon Alley. The place, as usual, was bustling with wizards and witches buying the various items they needed for their witchcraft. Percy walked somewhat behind them, paying special attention to various young witches who passed by. Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed up the group, walking almost too fast for the others to catch up. Their first stop was Gringotts, the wizard world's bank. Mr. Weasley and Harry walked in alone to pick up money to buy the needed school supplies. Harry went in before, picked up ten galleons and secretly deposited twenty galleons into the Weasley's vault. When Mr. Weasley walked into his vault, he discovered thirty galleons in there. Not saying a word, he scooped them up and walked out.  
  
The Weasleys and Harry walked into the bookstore, and bought all of the children's books. all the children's new books. The Weasley kids were excited to get brand new books for class. After the bookstore, they visited the wand shop to buy Ron a new wand. When they were finished, they headed back to the entranceway. Percy was looking about as they walked back. He noticed a young witch about his age pass by. She was extraordinarily beautiful. She had straight dark brown hair, and was just a tad bit shorter than he. She noticed him too as they passed each other. She smiled and walked pass. Percy smiled too, walking through the entranceway back into the Leaking Cauldron, then into the Muggle London.  
  
2.  
  
The next day, Percy headed the group of seven witches and wizards, including Hermoine, who joined them in front of King's Crossing, toward Platform 9 ¾. He walked through the barrier first, followed by Ginny, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, and George. When they were all through, they boarded a single car in the train that took them to Hogwarts. Percy sat in a window seat facing the platform. He looked out at the other students rushing to get on the train. As he was looking, noticed the same girl he saw in Diagon Alley running to get on the train. He looked around. There weren't any seats available anywhere near his. He frowned, but assumed that he would see her again soon.  
  
Inside the Great Hall, Percy sat near the front of the Gryffindor along with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George, and Ginny. Harry asked, "What is taking so long?" They had been sitting there for several minutes waiting for the Sorting ceremony to begin with the First Years. Before Percy could answer, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by what looked like thirty first year students. The other students examined the crowd. Percy looked at them, thinking of which ones would be placed in Gryffindor. As he looked, he noticed the same girl he saw in Diagon Alley and at King's Crossing. "Why is she walking with the first years?" Percy thought to himself. The ceremony began, and immediately, Slytherin received four new students. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both received two, and Gryffindor had gotten one before Professor McGonagall called out, "Rebecca Wilkes." The girl Percy's age walked to the hat, and it was placed on her head.  
  
Inside her head, Rebecca heard the hat talk. "Good heart. You are not a first year magic student, I see. Strong morals. You liked that handsome Prefect in Gryffindor didn't you? Didn't know I could see that, huh? Well, I'll go with your heart. GRYFFINDOR!" She took the hat off and smiled. The Gryffindor table cheered for their new student. She looked around, and found a place at the table to sit right next to Percy. Percy said, "Rebecca, I'm Percy Weasley. Welcome to Gryffindor." Rebecca said, "Pleasure to meet you, Percy."  
  
After the meal was over, Percy led the first year students to the Gryffindor dormitory. He told a few of the rules as they went. Rebecca walked in the front of the group almost parallel to Percy. When they got to the painting of the fat lady, she said, "Password?" Percy said, "Phoenix." The painting swung open and let them into the common room. Percy said, "Alright, first year girls' dorms are up the first flight of stairs to your right. Boys, to the left. Your things have already been sent there." The rest of the first years ran up the stairs, but Rebecca stayed behind. "Can I help you with something?" Percy asked. She said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not a first year. Where is my dormitory?" Percy asked, "You're not? What year are you? I've never seen you here before." Rebecca said, "I've been in Romania. I was doing a travel schooling program through Professor Dumbledore. My parents decided to send me here for my last year. I'm a seventh year." Percy said, "So am I, you can follow me to our wing."  
  
Percy walked up a different set of stairs to the Seventh Year wing. He walked Rebecca to a door that said, "Seventh Year Girls". He said, "This is your dorm." "Thank you," she said. He said, "See you in the morning. I assume we'll be seeing a lot of each other, us both being seventh years and in the same house." Rebecca said, "I suppose we will. Goodnight." She opened the door and closed it as Percy walked into his dorm.  
  
Rebecca turned around to see three girls standing in front of her. "Hello," she said. The first, a short blonde said, "Hi, you must be Rebecca. Professor McGonagall said you were coming. I'm Katarina, and this is Saritzia and Gracie. We're all seventh years." Rebecca said, "I'm pleased to meet you." Saritzia asked, "How are you a first year but a seventh year?" Rebecca said, "My parents were researchers for the Ministry of Magic, and couldn't spare me from their program, so I was on a travel schooling program. I learned all my magic while helping my parents with their research on the effects of knowledge of magic on Muggles." Gracie said, "Sounds interesting. Well, we'll all be having the same schedule. And there's just us in the room, so I'm sure we'll get along great!" Rebecca smiled and nodded.  
  
Rebecca sat in her bed and looked up at the ceiling for most of the night. A million things were racing through her head. She missed her parents. They had left her so suddenly at the station. They were summoned by the Ministry of Magic to give testimony against a bad wizard who had cursed several Muggles. This year would be the longest she had ever been away from them in her life. As she thought, her mind drifted to Percy, the cute and sweet Prefect. The Sorting Hat had seen that she liked him. Its words stuck with her, "I'll go with your heart."  
  
3.  
  
The next morning, Rebecca stood in front of the mirror in the girls' dorm. She eyed her brand new Gryffindor patch carefully. How proud she was of it! With her new robes, a house patch, a brand new wand, she was ready for class. She walked out the door and down the stairs into the common room. She noticed Harry and Ginny sitting in there. "Good morning," she said. The two, who were sitting rather close to each other, sat up straight and turned around quickly. Harry said, "Good morning. I'm Harry Potter. This is Ginny Weasley." Rebecca smiled, "Hello, I'm Rebecca Wilkes." Ginny asked, "Aren't you a little old for a first year?" Rebecca said, "I'm a seventh year." Ginny said, "Oh, okay. My brother's a seventh year, too." "I've met Percy," Rebecca said. She changed the subject, "Well, I'm off to breakfast. Pleasure meeting you two." They nodded, and turned back around as Rebecca walked off.  
  
Rebecca reached the great hall just in time for the mail to arrive. What looked like thousands of owls flooded the hall with letters, packages, and other items for the various students. Her owl, Wifflen, swooped low toward Rebecca. He dropped a small piece of parchment in her hands. She eyed it carefully, and then sat at the front of the Gryffindor table to open it. She smiled even bigger when she saw what it read. It read, "Dear Rebecca, We hope everything is well at Hogwarts. We got home safely. Tell Professor Dumbledore we said hello. Can't wait to hear from you again! Much love, Mum and Dad." She closed her eyes and smiled again. When she opened them up again, Percy was standing in front of her. "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked. Rebecca said, "No, you can sit here." He sat and began eating his breakfast. In between bites, he asked, "Did you get a letter from your Mum and Dad?" Rebecca nodded. She said, "I would reply right now, except I'm almost late for Defense against the Dark Arts." Percy said, "I'm late too." He shoveled a few bits of food in his mouth as they both stood up and started out of the great hall.  
  
Later that night, Rebecca sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room cuddled in a blanket next to the fire. The room had cleared out except for her when Percy walked in. "Hello," he said. She scooted over so he could sit down on the two-seater couch next to her. She asked, "Did you have a good day?" "Oh, yeah. All except for Potions. I have wished they would fire that Professor Snape for almost five years!" Rebecca giggled. He asked, "So where exactly did you come from?" Rebecca said, "I'm originally from outside of London, but my parents have been doing research for the Ministry of Magic for the last ten years around the continent." Percy said, "So you really don't have one certain place you call home, do you?" "No," she said. He asked, "Do you miss your parents much?" At this, a tear started down Rebecca's cheek. She whispered, "More than anything." Percy put his hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and said, "This is the longest I've ever been apart from them in my life!"  
  
Rebecca and Percy had been sitting on the couch all night talking. Occasionally one of them would throw an extra log on the fire. Around four in the morning, they had stopped talking for about half a minute. Rebecca said, "Thank you for this." "For what?" he asked. "Talking to you. I felt so lost in the shuffle here. You've really helped me to feel at home." Percy said, "I'm glad. You're a nice girl. I hope everyone else grows to like you the same way I." he stopped himself. She blushed. He said, "Rebecca, you're beautiful." He lowered his head and came face to face with her. He placed a warm, innocent kiss on her lips. She kissed back. A door slammed somewhere in the dorm, and they both quickly separated to opposite sides of the couch. When they saw no one coming, they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
He walked Rebecca up to the Seventh year's floor. He said, "You'd better get to bed. Another big day tomorrow." She said, "Yeah, like you don't!" He laughed. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Rebecca," he said. He walked away as she walked into her dorm. When he reached his room, he leaned against the door and smiled. "This year is going to be awesome!" he thought. 


End file.
